Girl Meets Maya In The Closet
by skyevolt
Summary: Naive and innocent Riley is confused when she finds her best friend Maya kissing another girl. Will Riley understand and accept Maya for who she is? Will things ever be the same between the two best friends?
1. Intro

**SUMMARY**

Naive and innocent Riley is confused when she finds her best friend Maya kissing another girl. Will Riley understand and accept Maya for who she is? Will things ever be the same between the two best friends?

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

\- Riley Matthews

\- Maya Hart

\- Cory Matthews

\- Topanga Matthews

\- Auggie Matthews

\- Lucas Friar

\- Farkle Minkus

\- Isadora Smackle

\- Zay Babineaux

\- Darby

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Hey guys, this is my first Girl Meets World fanfic. I tried to use the actual tone of the show and keep the characters as unchanged as possible. Let me know if you like it.


	2. Part 1

**PART 1**

* * *

 **Cory Matthews House. Living Room.**

Riley, Auggie, Cory and Topanga are at the dinner table in the living room. There is an extra seat and plate next to Riley, reserved for Maya.

There's a knock on the door.

"That's my friend," says Riley as she cheerfully hops on her way to open the door. "That's my best friend. I love my friend!" Riley grabs the doorknob ready to open it, but Maya knocks the door down from outside. Riley falls on her back, "Ouch!"

"Sorry honey," says Maya as she leans in to help Riley get up. "Did I hurt you?"

"Peaches," replies Riley. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I mean you're strong... and unpredictable and scary sometimes and I'm weak and vulnerable and sweet. But that's what makes our relationship so perfect." Riley and Maya hug and Riley hops back towards the table where Cory, Topanga and Auggie are eating chicken.

Cory looks at Maya then at the door, then back at Maya. "Hey!" he shouts. "You broke my door!" Maya ignores Cory and walks right to the table and grabs Cory's chicken. Cory continues, "And you took my chicken!"

"Stop whining Mr. Matthews!" Maya says as she tries to put barbecue on the chicken. Cory tries to speak up but Maya starts singing to blocks him by singing, "dada dadada dada dadam badada dada da..."

Riley pulls Maya's hand and asks, "So, Maya, what are you so excited about?"

"I'm not excited, Riles," replies Maya trying to avoid eye contact. "What makes you think I'm excited?"

"You were so energetic, you knocked down our door, Maya. And you didn't even make fun of my hopping and I can see it in your face." Riley tells Maya as she tries to pull her to look her in the eyes.

"Maybe some things are just personal... like your hopping," replies Maya trying to change the subject.

"Bay Window! Bay Window, right now!" Riley shouts as she pulls Maya up the stairs.

Maya takes a bite on Cory's chicken and throws the rest in the garbage can. She goes with Riley upstairs while Cory looks at her in disbelief.

"Can you believe this Topanga?" Cory says as Topanga shrugs her shoulders. "And she says I'm whining. I'm not whiny, Topanga. Do you think I'm whiny?"

"Well..." begins Topanga.

"Well what?" asks Cory curiously.

Topanga continues, "I mean sometimes you can be a little... teensy bit... "

"Okay, first of all I will have you know..."

Auggie stares at the door with fear in his eyes. He interrupts them by asking, "Mommy and daddy, am I going to be safe? Are you going to get someone to fix the door?"

"I will fix the door," Cory replies.

"Why? Because you're the man in the house?" asks Topanga.

"No, because I want to prove to you that I can be as strong and as manly as you." Awkward silence. Then Cory continues, "Okay that came out wrong."

* * *

 **Riley's Room. Bay Window.**

Riley is panting as she tries to drag Maya to sit on the bay window but she can't lift her. She gives up and sits on the window alone. Maya stands for a few seconds then walks and sits on the Bay Window, next to Riley.

"Why did you drag me up here, Riley?" asks Maya.

"Because this is our Bay Window. This is where we always talk, Maya. This is where we share our secrets," Riley says as she puts her arm around Maya. She continues, "We're best friends, Maya. And best friends tell each other everything."

Maya takes a deep breath and says, "Maybe we don't have to tell each other everything. Maybe there are some things, Riley, that we should keep to ourselves."

"Whatever it is, Maya, you can tell me."

"No, Riley. Because...," replies Maya then continues. "Because, what if you're not ready for it? What if you hate me because of it? I don't want anything to ruin our friendship. I don't want anything to make you hate me."

"Is everything okay?" Riley asks in curiosity.

"Yes, Riley. I have this part of me... this thing... in my life that makes me really happy. And I wish I could share that with you but..."

"But you don't want to ruin our friendship because you don't think I will like it..."

"See? You're already catching on," says Maya as she jumps out through the bay window.

"Unbelievable!" Riley shouts and jumps on her bed.

* * *

 **Next Day. Mr. Matthews Class.**

Mr. Matthews stands next to his desk, holding a piece of chalk.

Cory is in the middle of a lecture. He continues. "And so at some point in your life, you just have to make a decision to choose who you want to be. Do you want to be the 'normal' person that other people want you to be, or do you want to be different? To be yourself? The world we live in has created a set of rules and guidelines. They tell us what is normal and what is not. What we should be and what we shouldn't be. And we follow these and let them define us. We forget to listen to ourselves."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude," asks Lucas, "but how is this related to Abraham Lincoln?"

"Huckleberry, you've been in this man's class for 3 years now and you're surprised he doesn't know how to teach?"

"Sir, aren't you supposed to be teaching about best friends keeping secrets from each other?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you always teach about what's going on in my life."

"Not today, Riley. Not today. The world doesn't revolve around you Riley."

"Oh!" Riley says in disappointment.

"Maybe sometimes it needs to revolve around someone else. Like a man who has to try so hard to prove to his wife that he's strong and manly. Why do I have to prove anything? Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I can't be weak and whiny?"

"I don't think this is about history anymore," Zay tells Lucas.

"Trouble in paradise?" asks Smackle.

"Farkle time, sir?"

"Sure, why not!"

Farkle walks to the front and stands on the teacher's desk. He adjusts his collar and starts explaining, "I think what Mr. Matthews is trying to say is, Abraham Lincoln didn't let the society or his race define him. He didn't say because he's white that he was going to let slavery continue. He listened to the voice inside of him. He chose to do the right thing. He chose to stand up and speak out and be himself regardless of what some of his fellow white people thought. And because of that he made legislations to end slavery in this country. He knew it was wrong and stood up against it. He didn't care whether slavery was considered to be normal or not. Thank you, I am Farkle!" He says as he jumps down and walks back to his seat. Smackle smiles.

"At least someone gets it," says Cory acknowledging Farkle's explanation.

Maya then asks, "Okay, so what you're saying is that we shouldn't be afraid to express ourselves regardless of what other people think of us?"

Riley turns at Maya and says, "Awww Peaches, you're coming around."

"Nope!" replies Maya as she takes her bag and starts to walk out of the class.

"Hey you can't do that?" Cory shouts as he tries to stop Maya from walking out of the class. "I'm still teacher here."

"Smackle time sir?" asks Smackle.

"Hey...!" Farkle says to Smackle before realizing that she might get mad at him. He then tries to cool it down with, "I mean, yay!"

Smackle rises to walk to the front of the class, but the bell rings. "Dang it!" Class disperses.

Riley turns to Farkle and Lucas and asks, "we are all friends, right?"

"Yes, Riley, of course we are!" Lucas replies.

Farkle holds Riley's hand and asks, "Riley, is there something going on between you and Maya?"

"I think she is hiding a secret from me," replies Riley.

"Why do you think that?" asks Lucas.

"Because she told me she's hiding a secret from me," replies Riley in her attempt of sarcasm.

"Oh!"

Riley then continues, "And she's been acting different. But she won't tell me what it is because she doesn't think I will be okay with it?"

"Are you sure you will be okay with anything she tells you?" Farkle asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" says Riley confidently.

"Because you're Riley," replies Farkle. "You live in this fantasy bubble world where everything is perfect and normal."

Lucas adds, "And there's always a happy ending. Like you and me, Riley!"

"Or like you and me, Lucas?" adds Smackle as she joins the group. Farkle looks at her. Smackle starts biting her nails while staring at the roof.

Riley, "So, you're saying she's trying to protect me?"

"Yes, Riley!" Confirms Farkle, "Maybe she is just hiding it from you because she doesn't want you to be hurt if you know the secret."

"Farkle, is there something I should know?" Farkle asks but everyone just smiles.

"But, how will I know if I'm ready to accept her secret if I don't know what the secret?"

"You could spy on her..." suggests Smackle.

"Smackle!" Farkle and Lucas interject.

"What? It's not like you weren't all thinking it," says Smackle as she walks away.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea, Riley," adds Lucas. "Maybe Maya is up to something bad. Maybe she is back with her street gang."

"And I can't let that happen," says Riley. "I have to spy on her. Because she's my best friend!"

Farkle tries to reason with her saying, "I don't think spying is the solution to everything. Nine out of ten times..."

"Spying?" interrupts Zay as he walks by. "Hey, we could be in your spy team. We could call ourselves Spy Teens... Spy Kids... No? Too much?"

"No, I need to do this alone," says Riley as she prepares to leave. "She's my best friend. She is my problem."

* * *

 **Lunch time. School Hallway.**

Maya walks towards the janitor's closet and Riley follows her behind, slowly. She enters the closet and shuts the door behind her. Riley opens the closet and is instantly shocked. She sees Maya brushing Darby's hair with her hand as she passionately kisses her.

"Maya!?" Riley freaks out!

"Riley, I can explain," cries Maya as she tries to wipe her lips.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," says Riley and runs away.

Maya looks at Darby then runs out after Riley. She accidentally shuts the closet door behind her, locking Darby inside.


	3. Part 2

**PART 2**

* * *

 **Later that afternoon. Matthews' Home. Living room.**

Topanga is trying to repair the door without much success. Cory stands next to her, holding a glass of Orange juice. Auggie walks in from the kitchen and stares at them for a while.

"Dad, aren't you going to help mommy?" Auggie asks.

"No, Auggie," replies Cory. "Because the thing is, I realized I didn't have to prove myself to anybody. Not to my wife... not to Shawn?"

"What does this have to do with Shawn?" asks Topanga.

"The point is, I realized I don't have to fit to the definitions of what I should be like. I'm going to be myself even if people think I'm whiny and weak. "

"So, that's why he's relaxing while I do all the manual work," adds Topanga sarcastically.

"And maybe you should do the same Topanga," says Cory. "Stop trying to prove that you're good at everything, when you clearly have trouble fixing the door. You don't need to prove anything to me."

"Cory Matthews!" laughs Topanga, "you think I'm doing this because I have something to prove to you?"

"Um... no..." says Cory in a scared voice. "So, maybe we should just call a professional to replace the door instead of trying to fix it ourselves?"

Riley enters the room. Upset. She walks right to the couch without talking to anyone. Topanga and Cory ignore her.

Cory continues, "I just think the damage is beyond control and maybe it's time for a replacement. Sometimes, you just have to let go."

"But she is my best friend!" Riley cries out. Both Topanga and Cory look at Riley.

"Riley, what are you talking about?" asks Topanga.

"What are YOU talking about?"

"We're talking about the door sweetie," replies Topanga. "Your father thinks we should replace it."

"Because apparently with all our brains combined," adds Cory before Topanga gives him the look. "I mean, with Topanga's brain, we... she can't figure out how to fix this."

Riley continues, "What if you try so hard to fix this door that you love so much but then you realize that it isn't what you thought it was? What if you realize it was something different? Keeping secrets from you? Would you still love it?"

"It's just a door, Riley," says Auggie as he leaves the room.

"Riley, is there something bothering you?" asks Cory.

"I don't know, dad," replies Riley. "I mean I thought I knew her. I thought we trusted each other. But I think something is wrong with Maya. I don't think she is normal."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, dad, I found Maya... in the closet. She was... kissing... another... girl."

"Oh!" Both Cory and Topanga take a deep breath as they take a seat next to Riley.

"Is Maya sick, mom?" Riley asks. "I just don't understand why she would do something like that? Is this some sort of a disorder? Is she going to be ok?"

"Of course she is," replies Topanga touching Riley's hair. "Maya is okay. And there is nothing abnormal with what she did."

"But she is a girl. She is supposed to like boys. Why would a girl be attracted to another girl?"

"Because, Riley, we're all different," replies Cory. "Each one of us is unique. Different people are attracted to different types of people - boys, girls."

"Riley, love is such a magical and mysterious thing," adds Topanga. "Love wants it wants. Love doesn't limit itself to gender or the definitions of what's normal. Because love is love. And it's beautiful."

Riley thinks then asks, "So, why is Maya different from me? We're best friends. Is it because of the way she was raised? Is it because her father abandoned her?"

"Not at all Riley," replies Cory. "Although the environment may have some influence in discovering who you really are, sometimes being gay or straight is simply a part of you. You're just born that way but it's okay because it's completely normal. There is nothing wrong or unusual about a girl liking another girl."

"But I thought Maya likes boys," says Riley. "She even dated Lucas."

"Sometimes it takes a while to discover who you really are," replies Topanga. "You don't discover yourself in one day. And sometimes, you find out who you are but you're afraid of change. So you pretend to be something you're not, just to convince yourself that you're like everyone else. But what you don't know, is that you're already perfect."

"And that's probably what happened with Maya," adds Cory. "We all know she never really liked Lucas. She did it because she was trying to be you. She was trying to be someone she wasn't. But then she realized that she needed to find herself. She needed to be Maya."

"I guess that makes sense now," says Riley. "But I don't understand why she would hide it from me. I'm her best friend. We tell each other everything."

Topanga replies, "Maybe Maya was scared of what you'd think of her. Coming out or even telling one person about it is a big step. And you never know how they're going to react. You don't know if they're going to accept you."

"Because, Riley," adds Cory. "Sometimes the world isn't as accepting as we want it to be. People are afraid to accept something that's different. Traditionally, love was between a man and a woman. And some people still believe that is the right way. And so they're not as open minded as we are. They're not willing to accept change."

Auggie comes back into the room. Topanga goes to distract him from overhearing the conversation.

Cory continues, "A lot of gay and lesbian teens have suffered through discrimination. And sometimes all they need is someone to listen. Someone to be their best friend. Someone who is not scared of them because they're different."

"You mean like the way I ran away from Maya?"

"Exactly, Riley" replies Cory. "Just because she's found out who she really is, doesn't make her different. She probably needs a friend now more than ever. And she's still the same Maya."

"My best friend in the world." Riley says as she starts to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. "I have to go fix things."

* * *

 **Riley's Bedroom.**

Riley puts on a warm jacket ready to go out and meet Maya. Right about then, Maya knocks on the bay window. Riley lets her in. The girls hug without saying a single word.

Then Maya begins, "I'm really sorry, Riles, I didn't tell you about this."

"It's okay, Maya, I under-"

"No, let me finish," interrupts Maya. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. For a long time, I've been searching for myself. To find out who I am. I tried being you but it didn't work out. But Darby made me feel something I never felt with Lucas. She made me feel like I was alive. She made me feel like I found the missing part of the puzzle that's me. And I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't approve. And when you found us and ran away, you confirmed my fears."

"But Maya..."

"Your friendship means everything to me and I wouldn't let anything ruin that. So, I told Darby it's over. I'm sorry, Riley."

"Are you done now?" says Riley after a short pause.

"Yes. Yes, I'm done."

"Good," says Riley. "Because I am the one who should be apologizing Maya. I'm sorry I freaked out. Maybe, we're a little different but you're still the same Maya I love. Nothing can change that. And I promise to love you the same. And I want you to feel free to come to me with anything."

"Wait, so you're okay with this?" Maya asks as she looks Riley in the eyes.

"Of course, Maya! And who cares who you love anyway? Who says what's normal and what's not?"

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Dad's lesson about Lincoln?" thinks Riley. Then she quickly turns to Maya, "Oh my God, Maya, you told dad before me?"

"No, Riley. I've not told anyone else. No one else knows except you. And Darby."

"So, are we going to tell the others? Like Lucas and Farkle?"

"I just want us to keep this between us for now. I'm not ready to come out yet."

"I completely respect that," replies Riley as she puts her arm around Maya. "And I will be there to support you when the time comes."

"Thank you, Riley. I'm so relieved you know now."

"Speaking of Darby, isn't she dating Yogi?"

"Oh please," says Maya. "Darby is just Yogi's babysitter. You didn't actually believe they were dating."

"Of course I knew they weren't dating," says Riley with fake confidence.

"No, you didn't!" says Maya as she playfully slaps Riley on the back.

"No, I did not!" admits Riley as she takes her phone and starts texting.

Maya sees it and asks, "Riles, who are you texting? Is it Lucas?"

"No. I'm texting Darby," replies Riley. "I want her to come over so I can apologize and help you two make up."

"You don't have to do that, Riley," argues Maya.

"Yes, I do. It's my fault that you broke up. You were happy and I ruined that. And I have to fix this."

"Riley, you can't fix everything!"

"And... send!" Riley says as she hits the "Send" button.

Maya tries to grab Riley's phone. Riley jumps on the bed and lays on her stomach, trying to hide the phone from Maya's reach. Maya jumps on her and starts tickling her. Riley starts laughing as she gets weak and let's lose of the phone. But Maya doesn't go after the phone. She continues tickling Riley.

Then there's a knock on the bay window. Lucas and Farkle want to crawl in through the window.

"GET OUT!" Maya yells as she hits Lucas with Riley's phone. Both Farkle and Lucas lose balance and fall on the ground. Cats run away screaming. Maya laughs, "Ha! In your face cowboy!"

"Maya! That was my phone!" Riley shouts.

"And are you surprised?" asks Maya.

"Of course, not. You're Maya. And I don't want you to ever change." Riley pauses as she sits down on the bed. "But, I want you to promise me, one thing, Maya."

"Anything, Riles."

"Now that you and Darby , promise me you won't spend more time with her and forget about me."

"I promise. Always!" reassures Maya.

"Thunder?"

"Lightning!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.


End file.
